<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrong Julian by ag3nta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905130">The Wrong Julian</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag3nta/pseuds/ag3nta'>ag3nta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Choking, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Smut, Geralt is kinda dense, Jaskier still has the lute idgaf, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plane sex, Sexting, Slightly Out Of Character, Teasing, Yen probably gonna be the bad guy lol, blind dates, bur that’s normal, but it is what it issss, handjobs, roach is a dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag3nta/pseuds/ag3nta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt thought he invited a nice, normal guy he met at the airport on his work retreat to Hawaii. Mistakingly, he texted someone from a terrible blind date he had months ago and invited them instead...</p><p>Not his fault they had the same name!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi yes is this based off of The Wring Missy on Netflix? Yes it is and please go watch it if you want it’s a very good and comical movie!!! Obviously I’ve changed some parts of the fic because yeah I thought it would be more fun!!</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this and I have three fics out now oh boy. </p><p>Follow me on tumblr!! @amcsummersgoddess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i> At the bar ;)</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i> Light grey shirt and dark jeans</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt flicked his eyes up from his phone and scanned the not so crowded bar, looking for the guy who was supposed to be his blind date. He hated blind dates, he really did and he didn’t know how Vesemir talked him into this. Truly, he didn’t. Maybe he had a soft spot for the guy, he didn’t know, but Vesemir <i>claimed</i> this Julian guy was a total catch.</p>
<p>Well, he said he was “friendly” and would “not be scared off by Geralt” whatever that meant. He wasn’t even sure where Vesemir met the guy in all honesty. The store? Coffee shop? Geralt didn’t remember because he really wasn’t listening as soon as Vesemir mentioned dating. Geralt doesn’t date, he doesn’t have time for dating or let alone want to. He was perfectly content with staying home with his dog, thank you very much. He did promise Vesemir he would go on this blind date though, mainly to get him off his back so all Geralt had to do was get this over with.</p>
<p>There was a loving couple at the bar who looked quite cute if Geralt was being completely honest, a few seats down from them were a few guys who all looked like friends and were chuckling over their beers. One of the guys was matching the description of what his date was supposedly wearing, so maybe that was him? It was probably a smart idea to come to a blind date with some friends, Geralt didn’t really think of that himself but he would keep that in mind if this situation were to rise again, not that he planned to go on any more blind dates or anything but just in case.</p>
<p>He slid his phone in his pocket, rolled back his shoulders and slowly walked towards the bar. He could do this, it was just a couple hours at most with someone else over drinks and maybe dinner. It would be okay. </p>
<p>The group of guys were much louder up close as Geralt neared them, his eyes landing right on his date. He was alright looking, dark hair and from what Geralt could tell a few years older than him not that that mattered or anything. He was drinking whiskey too which was a pretty decent choice of liquor so maybe this wouldn’t be <i>too</i> bad.</p>
<p>“Julian?” Geralt hesitatingly asked, beginning to hold his breath as the guy turned and met his eyes. His eyes were hazel, kind of pretty and he offered Geralt a small smile. </p>
<p>“Brian,” the guy replied and Geralt knitted his eyebrows together, confused. </p>
<p>“Are you sure? You texted-”</p>
<p>“Geralt!” He heard behind him in a very enthusiastic voice and Geralt turned away from not-Julian, to see a guy with bright blue eyes, a sly smile, and was that a lute? Why did this guy have a lute? Geralt didn’t think they even still made those, let alone have people play them. “There you are! Thanks for keeping him company!” This guy said with his arm suddenly tightly wrapped around Geralt’s own and dragged him away from the bar and over to a table. “Talk about an ice breaker, am I right?” He laughed once they got settled in their seats. </p>
<p>What the fuck?</p>
<p>“Geralt if you’re going to keep staring you might as well take a picture,” he laughed at Geralt’s stoic and confused stare. “Unless you want to take a picture together! I’m sure Vesemir would <i>love</i> to see how much fun we’re having!” He enthused and Geralt blinked.</p>
<p>“Julian?”</p>
<p>“Call me Jaskier, Julian is my legal name,” he said with an eye roll. “You really are much more handsome in person than what Vesemir described. Although you do look a bit older than thirty if I’m being honest, unless the silver is dyed?” Before Geralt could even get a response out, Jaskier kept going. “Does the carpet match the drapes?” A look flashed across his eyes and Geralt was certainly going to kill Vesemir. </p>
<p>“Why did you-” Geralt began but Jaskier cut him off before Geralt could even take another <i>breath</i>. </p>
<p>“Thought it would be fun! Helps get the hard stuff out of the way, you know? Speaking of hard, do you plan on making this an overnight date because I don’t have work in the morning-”</p>
<p>“I’m going to use the bathroom,” Geralt excused in a mumble, briskly walking over to the bathroom and locking himself in a stall.</p>
<p>He quickly pulled out his phone and immediately texted Vesemir: </p>
<p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i> What the fuck is wrong with you this guy is psycho</i>
</p>
<p>Not even a second later, Vesemir replied:</p>
<p>
  <b>Vesemir:</b>
  <i> Give the guy a chance, he seemed nice :)</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Asshole,” Geralt spoke to his phone knowing <i>very</i> well he would give Vesemir an earful as soon as he saw him next. </p>
<p>He stiffened as he heard a whimsical tune echo throughout the bathroom and he got up onto the toilet seat to hide his feet. </p>
<p>“Geralt you are my date,” Jaskier sang in a pretty decent voice if Geralt were to give the guy some credit, but he was deranged! “And I hope you’re doing alright in the bathroom,” he added on in his song. “Where are you anyway?” Jaskier asked, still strumming along to his lute.</p>
<p>Did Geralt answer? Did he find a way to flee? He looked around him to see this bathroom had no windows he could potentially escape from. Fuck.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier dragged out, the sounds of the other stall doors being opened. “Where are you?”</p>
<p>Geralt held his breath as Jaskier made his way to the first stall, halting in front of the locked door. He felt like he was in the scene of a horror movie, only being able to see the shadow of Jaskier’s feet through the bottom slit of the door. </p>
<p>It was deadly quiet. His heart was racing in his ears as he watched the shadow of Jaskier’s feet disappear. Geralt breathed a sigh of relief and just when he thought he was safe, Jaskier’s head peeped out from under the door, the same smile from before plastered on his face.</p>
<p>Vesemir was a dead man.</p>
<p>“There you are!” Jaskier boasted excitedly as he slid all the way into the stall and stood up. He had his lute strapped to his back now and he looked up at Geralt with his eyes wide and elated. “You wanted me to meet you in here, didn’t you? You dirty dog, I’ve never done it in a bathroom stall before, well not this one at least, so this will be fun!”</p>
<p>Geralt could only stare at Jaskier, very, extremely confused. “What?” Was all he could get out as Jaskier somehow got him down from the toilet seat and pressed Geralt against him. </p>
<p>Jaskier snaked his arms up from behind Geralt’s back and wrapped them around his neck to pull him closer. “Someone works out,” he giggled and Geralt only stared back at Jaskier, still highly confused and unsure of what to make all this. “I tend to work out too from time to time but I have an addiction to cake,” his hands quickly moved to Geralt’s ass and gave it a squeeze, “and if you have a sweet tooth then well, you’re welcome to mine any time you want.”</p>
<p>How should Geralt even respond to that? Should he even respond to that? Was that a compliment or-Oh god Jaskier’s hand was now on the front of his crotch, a smirk dancing on his lips when Geralt looked down at his hand then at Jaskier’s eyes. </p>
<p>“What-What are you doing?” Geralt managed out dumbly even though he <i>knew</i> what Jaskier was doing but he didn’t know why the fuck he was doing it. Who rubbed out a stranger on the first date?! </p>
<p>“Feeling out what will be fucking me later,” Jaskier spoke nonchalantly and Geralt felt his mouth go dry. “You really are big, this will be fun,” he grinned and Geralt forgot how <i>touch starved</i> he was. Jaskier’s hand did feel good but Geralt really did not plan on seeing this guy again and he should walk away while he could-</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” he gritted out and completely lost his train of thought as Jaskier palmed him through his underwear. Fuck what was wrong with him? This <i>wasn’t</i> Geralt. He needed to get his shit together and get this guy-</p>
<p>“Yes dear?” Jaskier asked sweetly, innocently as if his hand wasn’t in Geralt’s pants right now. </p>
<p>Geralt’s throat felt dry as he spoke and he really needed a drink after this. “We should-We should...fuck,” he hissed as Jaskier pulled his hand away, teasingly.</p>
<p>“At least buy a guy dinner first!” Jaskier laughed as he swatted Geralt’s chest playfully. “I’ll see you back at the table,” he cooed and kissed Geralt chastely on the lips before leaving the stall as if what they did was something <i>casual</i>.</p>
<p>What the fuck just happened?</p>
<p>He left the stall and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were wide and his hair was sticking up in some places. Geralt splashed his face with some water and ran his hands through his hair. He needed to get out of here, and fast. </p>
<p>“Just buy the guy dinner and say you have IBS or some shit,” he told his reflection in some sort of pep talk. “Get through dinner then go home.” Geralt nodded at himself and left the bathroom, returning to the table where Jaskier was sipping on a glass of wine.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind, I went ahead and ordered us some Chardonnay and steak,” Jaskier sang and Geralt only nodded, drinking down the glass of water on the table. “Don’t drink?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like wine-”</p>
<p>“Are you a recovering alcoholic?”</p>
<p>Geralt blinked. “What?”</p>
<p>“You know, AA meetings, drinking problems?”</p>
<p>“No I don’t like wine,” he stated flatly. </p>
<p>“Not even with steak?” Jaskier pouted and why was he pouting? “Well, to each their own. I don’t know what you expect to drink at our wedding then, unless you like champagne?” Geralt only sighed, not sure why Jaskier was already talking about <i>marriage</i> on the first date. </p>
<p>Vesemir was a dead man. Truly a dead man. But first, he would delete Jaskier’s contact as soon as he got home.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Three Months Later…</i>
  </p>
</div>Geralt hated work trips but the recent one he went to in Boston wasn’t too bad; it was much better than some he had been to in the past. He was just grateful he was now making his way back to New York and things could return to normal.<p>The airport, however, was completely crowded and Geralt was already mad since his flight got delayed and he bumped into someone earlier when he had a coffee in hand which of course spilled right on his shirt. He thought he packed an extra one but he was mistaken. So here Geralt was sitting at a bar at an airport, glass of vodka in hand, and a nice shirt stained terribly with coffee. He really couldn’t wait till he got back home. </p>
<p>“Geralt?” He grunted at the sound of his name, turning to see a man with blond hair and soft brown eyes looking at him. “I believe you took my carry on,” he laughed and Geralt looked at the bag the man was carrying, seeing it was the same as his own: black. “We ran into each other earlier, remember? Sorry about your shirt, by the way.” Geralt only stared at the man as he opened up the carry on, pulling out the spare shirt Geralt brought with him. “I believe this belongs to you?”</p>
<p>“Right, thank you,” Geralt mumbled and offered the guy a faint smile as they exchanged bags. “Wait, how is that you know my name?”</p>
<p>“Your plane ticket was in the front pocket,” he explained as he sat down next to him at the bar, sticking his hand out in greeting. “I’m Julian,” he introduced and Geralt took his hand and shook it firmly. “Flight got delayed too?” He asked and Geralt nodded with a sigh. </p>
<p>“Can I get you a drink?” </p>
<p>Julian gave Geralt a smile. “Sure, I’ll take a vodka, straight.”</p>
<p>Geralt smirked and turned to the bartender. “Two more of these,” he slapped down a twenty and spent much of his time talking to Julian. </p>
<p>Julian and Geralt had quite a lot in common. They both had similar tastes in music, food, liquor, hobbies, being alone...he even had a German Shepherd like Geralt too! It was if they were the same person, well not really the same person but they were very similar. Julian was possibly everything Geralt could ever want in a partner, and Julian must have felt the same since he asked for Geralt's number just as his flight was announced it’s boarding. </p>
<p>“I’ll text you,” Julian smirked and even kissed Geralt on the cheek when he left and Geralt weirdly felt good about it. Maybe dating wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
<p>A few hours after Geralt got home and settled, he was mindlessly watching a movie with Roach snuggled up on his bed when his phone chimed</p>
<p>
  <b>(914)-555-5627:</b>
  <i>Remember me?</i>
</p>
<p>Geralt smiled to himself, petting Roach behind her ear while he replied to Julian’s message and then made it a contact.</p>
<p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i>How could I forget</i>
</p>
<p><b>Julian:</b> <i>That’s what I thought ;)</i></p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i>What are you doing sexy?</i>
</p>
<p>Geralt snorted and the nickname, feeling slightly flattered by it. </p>
<p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i>Movie. You?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i>I wish you were doing me…</i>
</p>
<p>Geralt cocked an eyebrow, so this was where their conversation was going…</p>
<p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i> Wish I had the chance to</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i> I wouldn’t have minded the audience</i>
</p>
<p><b>Geralt:</b> <i>Kinky</i></p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i> I sure am 😘</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i>I’ve been thinking about you a lot you know…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i>Really</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i> Want proof?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i> Sure</i>
</p>
<p>His phone buzzed then and Geralt wasn’t sure how to feel. He was shocked, slightly turned on, and very confused as to why Julian sent him a picture of his hard cock. </p>
<p>Wait, were they sexting? </p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i> I want you to rail me</i>
</p>
<p>Geralt felt his heart racing already and his stomach stirred excitedly at the thought…</p>
<p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i> Why would I</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i>Asshole</i>
</p>
<p>Geralt smirked and lifted his hand when Roach moved her head and got off of the bed, walking out and leaving the room.</p>
<p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i> Be nice and you may get what you want</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i> I WILL get what I want</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i> Is that so?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i>Oh now you use punctuation?? I must really have you turned on</i>
</p>
<p>Geralt let out a faint laugh, knowing very well he was but he wouldn’t give Julian that satisfaction, yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took me FOREVER to update but school is consuming my L I. F E</p><p>Anyway</p><p>New chapter is here!!! Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you met the perfect-”</p><p>“Never said he was perfect,” Geralt snapped, cutting Vesemir off before he could finish that sentence. “He was nice and normal, something I need,” he muttered as he sipped from the office’s not-so-great coffee. </p><p>Vesemir chuckled. “Yen wasn’t normal enough for ya?” Geralt shot him a death glare, knowing very well Vesemir knew Geralt hated talking about her.</p><p>“Forget she cheated on me with Istredd? All for what? A damn promotion?” Geralt rolled his eyes, thankful he chose to use an actual mug today instead of those shitty paper ones he would’ve easily broken by now. “This guy is a breath of fresh air compared to her and that psycho you put me up with,” he shivered, remembering that weird night with Jaskier. </p><p>“To be fair, he seemed very nice.”</p><p>“A lot of people are nice, but Jaskier was crazy, completely and utterly crazy.”</p><p>Vesemir nodded, walking with Geralt back to their shared cubicle space. “And your Mr. Perfect isn’t?”</p><p>“His name is Julian,” Geralt corrected, ignoring the ‘Perfect’ remark, “and like I said, he’s completely normal.”</p><p>“If he’s so normal then why don’t you invite him on the retreat?” Vesemir suggested and Geralt huffed out of amusement. “Take him to Hawaii, spend some alone time…” he went on and it wasn’t a <i>terrible</i> idea.</p><p>Geralt did want to see Julian again and with his hectic work schedule, he didn’t know how or when to invite Julian on a proper date, so maybe this was his chance. After all, they had been texting...and okau sexting too, for the past month. Both of them were very busy so it was hard to find time away from the office and with each other. </p><p>“Geralt has a date?”</p><p>He knew that voice. It was icy and blunt and made Geralt’s blood nearly boil. </p><p>“That’s none of your business,” he snapped, not even looking up at Yennefer to acknowledge her presence. </p><p>“I can’t wait to meet them,” she snickered and Geralt rolled his eyes. “What are they like? Are they-”</p><p>“He’s respectable, unlike you,” Vesemir countered and the remark should’ve made Geralt feel a tiny bit better, but it didn’t. Nothing felt good when Yennefer was around. </p><p>Yennefer scoffed. “We’ll see,” she hummed before walking away. </p><p>“Don’t let her-”</p><p>“I’m not,” Geralt got out before Vesemir could say anything else. The last thing he needed, or wanted really, was Yennefer up in his business, especially about his personal life. </p><p>His encounter with Yennefer made Geralt sulk for the rest of the day, but he did cheer up when he saw a text from Julian when he was finally able to check his phone.</p><p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i> My day was complete shit</i>
</p><p>Geralt plopped on his couch and kicked off his shoes, relieved he wasn’t the only one in a bad mood. Well he didn’t like the fact he had a shit day too, but it was nice they vented with each other. </p><p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i> Mine too but I might have some news that will make your day better</i>
</p><p>Fuck it, Geralt was going to ask him to the retreat because why not? It would be a whole week together in one of the prettiest places in the world, Geralt would be an idiot not to take him.</p><p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i>Oh really? Are you outside with roses and wearing nothing? ;)</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i>You wish</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i> I sure do!! But if not that then what is it????</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i> I have to go to Hawaii for a work thing. Would you like to come with me?</i>
</p><p><b>Julian:</b> 😱😱😱😱😱</p><p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i> YES GERALT I WOULD LOVE THAT MORE THAN ANYTHING</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i>WHEN DO WE GO</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i>Next week, I’ll send you the ticket</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i>Do you like roses?</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Julian:</b>
  <i>Yellow ones, red is okay but I prefer dandelions 😊</i>
</p><p>Geralt thought that was an odd choice, but he was sure there was some meaning behind it. Whatever it was, he would surely find out.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>One Week Later…</i>
  </p>
</div>He hated plane rides. And traveling, and leaving Roach alone for a whole week with his neighbors. What Geralt hated the most right now was the fact that he was nervous. Why was he nervous? He had met Julian before, they got along well, texted for a very long time...but this would be their second time seeing each other in person and then spending a whole week together.<p>Geralt was never doing this again.</p><p>He was <i>never</i> going to buy yellow roses, the florist didn’t have dandelions or daffodils or anything yellow besides roses which were Julian’s preference but still, and sit anxiously on a plane with an empty seat next to him. The plane wasn’t anywhere near full and Julian still wasn’t here! He wouldn’t ditch Geralt, would he? </p><p>Geralt sighed to himself and stared out the window, hoping it would help calm his nerves. </p><p>“Geralt!”</p><p>He stiffened as he heard his name, recognizing the voice. Slowly, Geralt turned his eyes away from the window to see Jaskier of all people beaming at him. </p><p>“Are those for me?! You remembered!” Jaskier gushed as he took the flowers from Geralt. He purposely rubbed his ass down on Geralt’s crotch, even though Jaskier had the aisle seat, before sitting down. “Thanks again for taking me with you! We’re going to have so much fun, on and off the plane,” he giggled. </p><p>What. The. Fuck. </p><p>Geralt only stared at Jaskier as he rambled on about whatever, and the gears in Geralt’s head slowly started to work. He was texting the wrong Julian.</p><p>This whole time, Geralt was texting <i>Jaskier. He invited Jaskier on a whole week vacation.</i> </p><p>Geralt was stuck with Jaskier for a week.</p><p>Oh he was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. </p><p>What did he do? Did he tell Jaskier? Not tell him? Why didn’t Julian text him? </p><p>“Geralt?” Jaskier asked, sounding concerned. “Are you alright? You look a little pale.”</p><p>“I need to-”</p><p>“Aw are you scared of flying?” Jaskier interrupted before Geralt could try and flee the situation. “I know something that will help.” Geralt needed a miracle at this point to help him and he was certain Jaskier was not going to give him that. </p><p>“Bathroom,” he mumbled and Jaskier laughed.</p><p>“Not yet, relax darling,” Jaskier purred, his hand resting itself very high up on Geralt’s thigh. Geralt quickly moved his hand away and kept his eyes fixated on the window, trying to see if he could find a way out of this.</p><p>Geralt must’ve drifted off since when he opened his eyes next, the sky was dark and the plane aisle had dimmed its lights. He felt weirdly relaxed, rolling back his shoulders and looking down to see a blanket on his lap.</p><p>...why was the blanket moving?</p><p>He lifted it up to see Jaskier’s hand was wrapped around his cock, jerking him slowly. “What are you-”</p><p>“Shh,” Jaskier hushed, “I didn’t want to wait any longer so…”</p><p>“You want to get us kicked off the plane?!” Geralt hissed and Jaskier laughed.</p><p>“No one’s paying attention, look,” they looked around, seeing everyone was in fact asleep, but that was besides the point. “And it’s not my fault you’re sexy, even when you’re asleep,” he smirked; did Jaskier have some sort of weird fetish? </p><p>Jaskier picked up the pace of his hand and Geralt glared at him, ignoring how good his hand felt on his cock. </p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt practically growled, ignoring the way his hips jerked to Jaskier’s touch.</p><p>“Yes darling?” Jaskier pulled his hand away, an innocent look crossing over his face. “What?”</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. “You know <i>what</i>.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled, he <i>smiled</i> at Geralt like he was a kid in a candy store. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, Geralt’s eyes on him like a hawk. He watched him walk towards the bathroom, looking back at Geralt and giving him a wink.</p><p>Geralt would be a fucking idiot to follow Jaskier to the bathroom.</p><p>He was a fucking idiot.</p><p>He didn’t know what it was, honestly. Maybe it was the anger, the sexual frustration, the not being touched properly in months...Geralt didn’t know but he found himself in a cramped bathroom with Jaskier pressed up against the sink. </p><p>“You know Geralt,” Jaskier ran his hands down his arms, squeezing his muscles along the way, “I am certainly not one for role play but I can get on board with this.” Geralt rolled his eyes, not sure how to respond, not that he wanted to. </p><p>Jaskier moved his hands down the front of Geralt’s shirt, feeling his toned chest underneath before teasing along the hem of his pants. The feeling made Geralt shiver and Jaskier looked quite smug with himself. </p><p>Geralt huffed and picked Jaskier up by his thighs and sat him down on the sink. Geralt should not be doing this and he was not one to hook up, especially with Jaskier of all people. It weirdly didn’t feel...wrong? Was that normal? They had been intimate over the phone for the past few weeks so this shouldn’t be any different, right?</p><p>...right?</p><p>Arousal and <i>want</i> were clouding his thoughts right now and Geralt could not think clearly at all. It was all Jaskier’s fault too with that smirk he was wearing and the glint he had in those bright blue eyes of his. They even glistened in the shit lighting of the bathroom. </p><p>Was Geralt really going to do this? Was he really about to have sex with someone in an airplane bathroom? </p><p>Jaskier palmed the front of Geralt’s pants, snapping him out of his thoughts. He bit back a moan, not wanting to give Jaskier the satisfaction. </p><p>“No talking?” Jaskier snorted. “Two can play at this game.”</p><p>“You’d easily lose since you never shut up.”</p><p>Jaskier licked his lips. “I’d like to see you make me.”</p><p>Before this, whatever this was, could go further, a knock was heard on the door. “Excuse me sir, we can only have one passenger in the bathroom at a time,” a stewardess said, sounding muffled through the door. </p><p>“Ma’am my boyfriend is very sick!” Jaskier yelled back and Geralt cocked an eyebrow. “What? You’re welcome, I’m buying us more time,” he sang and Geralt rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Nothing is going to happen, Jaskier. I don’t know why I followed you in here,” he muttered, mainly to himself. </p><p>“Because I’m charming, irresistible, and I was about to give you the <i>best</i> blow job of your life but no, you Geralt want to play coy and tease. Not that I mind of course but we have also been having phone sex for awhile now and I am starting to lose my-”</p><p>“About that-”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re a virgin!” Jaskier gasped and Geralt shushed him. “I cannot believe we’ve been dating and you’re telling me this now?! That would explain a lot actually-”</p><p>“I’m not a virgin and stop yelling,” Geralt hushed. </p><p>“You’re not?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Jaskier hummed. “Then why are you taking so long to fuck me?”</p><p>“We’re on a plane-”</p><p>“So? Hasn’t stopped people before, shouldn’t stop them now,” Jaskier replied as he wrapped his legs around Geralt’s lower back and pulled him closer. “I think it’d be a great story to tell our kids one day, don’t you think?” Jaskier truly was insane. </p><p>Geralt needed to get out of here before it was too late. </p><p>Jaskier rubbed the front of his jeans and undid them, running his finger along the hem of his boxers. Geralt’s stomach stirred excitedly and he sucked in a breath when Jaskier rubbed him through his boxers. </p><p>It was too late. </p><p>He could see a noticeable stain of precum in his boxers which Jaskier was not helping with; he only made it worse. Geralt felt like his whole body was humming and he had never been this turned on in awhile. Jaskier was barely touching him too, was Geralt really that horny?</p><p>“Jaskier,” he gritted out, his hands clenching into fists as Jaskier gripped his cock through his boxers. “I-Fuck,” he cursed when Jaskier pulled his boxers down and wrapped his hand around his cock. Jaskier's hands were like magic and he knew exactly what to do and Geralt came within three minutes.</p><p>Three minutes. That was a new record.</p><p>Jaskier sighed as if he was exhausted. “Well that was fast, are you sure you’re not a virgin?” Geralt glared up at him.  </p><p>“It’s been a long time,” he snapped.</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged. “Lost track.”</p><p>“Hm, well whoever you were with last <i>clearly</i> did not know how to take care of you,” Jaskier stated matter of factly, pushing Geralt back and hopping off the sink, turning to wash his hands. “But don’t worry darling, I’ll take great care of you,” he said as he dried his hands off, kissed Geralt sweetly on the lips, and left the bathroom like nothing happened.</p><p>Geralt stared back at his reflection in the mirror and stared at himself for a long time. What just happened? He didn’t even know himself but Geralt knew he had a long week ahead of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Expect a lot of smut in this because yeah, I’m on a Geraskier kick again...</p><p>Hopefully this doesn’t take me forever to update but we’ll see!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nowwww that school is over I finally have time to write again!!! Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy the update!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the plane ride went rather smoothly, mainly because Jaskier was asleep. His head rested on Geralt’s shoulder and his arms were wrapped around his, which was somewhat annoying. Geralt couldn’t quite push him off and he gave up rather quickly since he fell asleep himself.</p>
<p>When he awoke, the plane had landed and Jaskier was quite eager when they got off the plane and arrived at the hotel. As Geralt checked in, Jaskier took it upon himself to grab drinks, handing one to Geralt.</p>
<p>“I don’t like fruity-”</p>
<p>“Geralt.”</p>
<p>His whole body stiffened as he turned to see Yennefer was now in the hotel lobby, wearing nothing but a black bikini. Istredd was by her side, sending a nod towards Geralt’s way before eyeing Jaskier. </p>
<p>“This must be your boyfriend,” Yennefer continued with clear distaste in her voice. “He seems...different from what you told Vessemir.” Geralt rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment. </p>
<p>“I sense some sexual energy here,” Jaskier suddenly said, casually sipping on his drink and Yennefer laughed.</p>
<p>“Oh Geralt didn’t tell you? We used to date.” Jaskier nodded, continuing to drink. “Well if you’ll excuse me boys, I have a sun to bathe in,” she excused and Istredd offered up a small smile before following her.</p>
<p>“Your keys, Sir,” the hotel concierge said to Geralt and he snatched the hotel keys and stalked over to the elevators, Jaskier following behind him.</p>
<p>He aggressively pressed the elevator button to the seventh floor and leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes. “You know Geralt,” Jaskier began and he sighed heavily, “I think she’s hideous.” Geralt snorted, opening his eyes to look at Jaskier. “Well on the inside at least, she does have good taste in clothes and has nice cheekbones. But besides that? Perfectly dreadful.”<br/>Jaskier continued to sip on his drink, happily leaving the elevator when it got to their floor.</p>
<p>Geralt unlocked the door and found their suitcases already there, as well as the room decorated with rose petals. He may or may have forgotten he asked the hotel to make the room special…</p>
<p>“Oh Geralt you did this? For me?!” Jaskier shrieked, turning to face him. His eyes were sparkling and he was ecstatic. </p>
<p>“Jaskier-”</p>
<p>“You’re such a romantic, you know that? First the flowers on the plane, now this?” Jaskier walked closer to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You’re really something, Geralt.” Jaskier kissed him before he could say anymore.</p>
<p>Geralt was going to shoot himself in the foot. Jaskier was a good kisser, probably the best Geralt has had in awhile. He found himself kissing Jaskier back and mindlessly wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer.</p>
<p>Jaskier tugged at Geralt’s shirt and walked them backwards until they reached the bed, Geralt landing on top of him. Jaskier pulled away, looking at Geralt weirdly. “You’re not face fucking me are you?”</p>
<p>Geralt blinked. “What?”</p>
<p>“You know, you’re not envisioning that lady from before are you?”</p>
<p>“Yennefer?” Jaskier nodded. “Are you asking me if I’m picturing Yennefer right now?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not.”</p>
<p>Jaskier hummed. “Good, just double checking. Now take your clothes off.”</p>
<p>“Jaskier I have to be at a work thing in an hour-”</p>
<p>“Well we’ll just have a quickie before we go now-”</p>
<p>“You’re not going.”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed. “Of course I am Geralt, don’t be ridiculous. The clock is ticking so let’s-”</p>
<p>“You don’t tell me what to do either,” Geralt snapped and Jaskier cocked an eyebrow. “Especially not in the bedroom.” Jaskier giggled and licked his lips, nodding. </p>
<p>That got him to shut up.</p>
<p>Jaskier watched Geralt closely then, anticipating his next move. Geralt remembered how Jaskier hinted that he liked to be teased. Perhaps Geralt should test that theory…</p>
<p>He slowly trailed his hand up Jaskier’s rather thin cotton shirt, feeling his heart nearly racing against his palm as Geralt slowly brought his hand up and loosely wrapped it around Jaskier’s neck. “You’re going to stay right here,” he told him sternly and Jaskier smirked. </p>
<p>“Make me.”</p>
<p>The statement was simple, yet highly effective since Geralt was already hard. He knew Jaskier would notice so he tried to make his way off of him but Jaskier stopped him. </p>
<p>“Geralt we both know you’re too big for me to not notice how hard you are,” Jaskier replied bluntly and Geralt huffed at him. “Oh c’mon darling! You’re huge! What are you? Seven, eight inches?” Geralt rolled his eyes but Jaskier continued blabbering on until Geralt added a tiny bit of pressure to his neck and Jaskier squeaked. “Do <i>not</i> give me that look!”</p>
<p>“What look?”</p>
<p>“Your eye-You’re evil Geralt, you know that? All I’m trying to do here is-” Geralt added more pressure and Jaskier squeaked again. </p>
<p>“Is what?” Jaskier remained quiet then and Geralt smirked. “Now you don’t want to talk? Just a minute ago-”</p>
<p>“Just a minute ago your hand was not around my throat and you weren’t choking me which I am <i>very</i> much into, mind you, and now you’re being cruel and using it to your advantage.”</p>
<p>“Like you touching me on the plane wasn’t using me to your advantage?” Geralt countered and Jaskier gasped.</p>
<p>“I was benefiting you and now you’re teasing me!” Jaskier exclaimed and Geralt chuckled. “Oh that you find funny? Out of all of the jokes I threw at you-you laugh at this?!”</p>
<p>“You never told any jokes.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gasped once more, very dramatically this time, more so than the first. “I did too! Your sense of humor is broken because you are laughing at things that aren’t funny! I get it this is your way at payback now would you stop wasting both of our time and fuck me?!” His eyes were wide and Geralt wasn’t sure why he found this amusing but he did. It was nice to get Jaskier riled up for a change. </p>
<p>“After-”</p>
<p>“Please do not make me wait,” Jaskier nearly begged now and Geralt could see how impatient he was getting. His pulse was racing under his fingers and he didn’t realize it until now but Jaskier was moving his hips, trying to get some kind of friction. </p>
<p>“I can wait.” Complete and utter bluff. Geralt could wait to have sex, but he wasn’t sure if he could wait to get off. </p>
<p>Jaskier groaned. “You are officially the worst-”</p>
<p>Geralt cut him off with a kiss and Jaskier let out the loudest moan when Geralt grinded his hips against him. He pulled away and began kissing at his neck, making his way up to his ear. “You were saying?” Jaskier didn’t reply, instead, he let out another moan as Geralt grinded down again. </p>
<p>Jaskier tugged at Geralt’s shirt until Geralt threw it over his head and chucked it to the side. Jaskier’s eyes went even wider as he sat up and looked at Geralt’s bare chest.</p>
<p>“Jesus,” he muttered as he ran his hands over the many scars that danced across Geralt’s body. Geralt already felt some anxiety creeping up on him, suddenly feeling insecure. No one has ever looked at the way Jaskier looked at him before and he figured he probably grossed him out. Jaskier locked eyes with him and Geralt sucked in a breath. “You’re absolutely gorgeous darling. Look at your abs!” He exclaimed giddily, running his hands over his toned torso.</p>
<p>Geralt blinked. “What?”</p>
<p>“What?” Jaskier looked confused, his hand still roaming and making Geralt’s gut turn excitedly as it got lower and lower. “What’s what?” He asked again and Geralt could only stare at him blankly. </p>
<p>“Y-You’re not-”</p>
<p>“Not what?”</p>
<p>“Freaked?”</p>
<p>Jaskier laughed lightly. “Is there something I should be freaking out about? Well I’m internally freaking out about how stunning you are and are definitely the hottest person I have been with but other than that, no.” Geralt was stunned, truly. Most people he had been with did not like to see them…</p>
<p>Jaskier kissed him sweetly then and Geralt came out of his thoughts. He should not bring this up right now, especially with Jaskier and the situation they were in too. </p>
<p>“Never mind,” Geralt muttered and got off of Jaskier, heading towards the bathroom. “I need to get ready.”</p>
<p>“<i>We</i> need to get ready,” Jaskier corrected as he followed Geralt into the bathroom. “To save time we should get ready together,” he spoke factually and Geralt sighed. </p>
<p>“It’s for employees only.”</p>
<p>“You can’t bring a plus one? Not introduce me to any of your coworkers?” Jaskier hopped on the bathroom counter and stared at Geralt with a look similar to a begging puppy. “Isn’t that a little mean?”</p>
<p>Geralt huffed. “You’re not coming.”</p>
<p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Fine, be that way darling. I’ll just sit in this very romantic hotel room...all alone…” he sighed and Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. He really didn’t have time for this.</p>
<p>“Yes, you will.” Geralt started up the shower then, stripping off the rest of his clothes and going in. Alone.</p>
<p>Well, Geralt was alone for exactly thirty two seconds and he only knew the time precisely because those were the only seconds of peace that he had before Jaskier stepped in and joined him. He really should not be surprised.</p>
<p>Geralt tried his best to ignore him, but Jaskier began humming a tune and soon started singing, making Geralt whip around and stop him. </p>
<p>“What are you-”</p>
<p>His voice trailed off as Geralt eyed Jaskier’s body, feeling his throat grow tight and his cock twitch. His thoughts clouded with <i>want</i> and Geralt reacted on instinct at that point.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what caused him to pin Jaskier against the shower tiles and hoist him up, kissing alongside his neck and behind his ear. The shiver he felt from Jaskier’s skin made Geralt shiver himself, causing him to moan right in Jaskier’s ear. </p>
<p>“I knew you wanted me,” Jaskier replied breathlessly, smugly. “From the moment we met at the restaurant I was surprised you didn’t ravish me in the bathroom,” he chuckled lightly. </p>
<p>Geralt tried to forget as much of that night as possible, but what he and Jaskier did in the bathroom never left his mind. Even after all this time, thinking he was talking to the other Julian, Geralt still thought about it. As harsh as it was he was relieved he didn’t have to see Jaskier again, up until recently of course, because despite everything Jaskier was just...weird. He wasn’t for Geralt.</p>
<p>A part of him wanted to stop, thinking what he was doing wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to lead Jaskier on, give him the wrong impression or cause mixed feelings. Geralt should tell him, he should tell him before he does something he will regret.</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” he began, snapping out of his lustful haze. </p>
<p>“Yes Geralt?”</p>
<p>Oh fuck he couldn’t do it now, could he? Jaskier was looking at him way too sweetly and they were nearly fucking at this point too. Shit.</p>
<p>Geralt ran his hand through Jaskier’s doused locks, pushing the brown strands out of the way to look at his face. Jaskier truly was handsome and Geralt <i>was</i> attracted to him, at least physically, but he shouldn’t sleep with him because of that only. </p>
<p>“What do you like about me?”</p>
<p>Jaskier rolled his eyes playfully, letting a smirk escape as well. “Darling I’m going to need more time for that and I don’t want to make you late. So how about we talk about this later then we’ll have amazing sex and right now I can give you a blow job. Sound good?”</p>
<p>Before Geralt could even wrap his head around what Jaskier said, Jaskier had removed himself from Geralt and carefully rested himself on his knees. </p>
<p>“Oh god,” Geralt moaned as Jaskier took his cock in his mouth. He grabbed onto the shower railing to steady himself, completely losing any trait of thought he had. Jaskier was so good at this, Geralt wondered how but he wasn’t curious enough to ask. </p>
<p>He shamefully came in less than five minutes and he found it really hot when he heard Jaskier swallow. Geralt immediately returned the favor because he was anything but a selfish lover, but he found himself hesitating. </p>
<p>It had been awhile since he performed on anyone and Geralt didn’t want to be bad, especially not after the amazing job Jaskier did. Well, he would try his best.</p>
<p>“Oh-Oh wow,” Jaskier moaned as Geralt put his cock in his mouth. “Geralt,” he whined as he held onto Geralt’s head to steady himself. “How are you-Oooh,” he moaned as he came into Geralt’s mouth. Jaskier was breathlessly as Geralt swallowed and rose to his feet. “Now you sir, you are amazing.”</p>
<p>“You liked it that much?”</p>
<p>“Two minutes! That’s a new record for me! Most it’s taken is ten but that was when I was younger,” Jaskier whistled, beaming. “I am truly the luckiest guy.” He pulled Geralt into a kiss then and Geralt let whatever guilt he felt pour down the drain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kinda straying away from the movie plot but eh don’t really care. Anyway, next chapter will be Jaskier and Geralt having dinner with...</p>
<p>Well, just wait and see :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I lied...dinner is the next chapter because the work party thing took more of a scene than I expected. Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look...refreshed,” Vesemir commented when Geralt showed up to the work soirée. It was cheesily made into a luau which normally Geralt wouldn’t mind but they were in Hawaii. Istredd could’ve added in a little more effort to make it more authentic. Instead, it looked like he raided a cheap party store with the plastic leis handed out. Couldn’t even get real flowers?</p>
<p>“Just got out of a shower,” Geralt mumbled, taking the first drink offered to him by a waitress walking by. It was a fruity drink, not one of his favorites but it had alcohol in it and Geralt didn’t see a bar around so it was his only source of alcohol.</p>
<p>Vesemir cocked an eyebrow. “Alone?” Geralt sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He had to tell Vesemir the truth, after all, he was the one who introduced him to this guy. “Wait are you telling me you brought along Julian?”</p>
<p>“Kind of.”</p>
<p>“Kind of?”</p>
<p>Geralt took a long sip of his drink, realizing it was a piña colada which he didn’t completely hate, before speaking. “I brought Jaskier.”</p>
<p>“The Julian I introduced you to?” Geralt nodded and Vesemir snorted. “Didn’t know you were that into him. What about the other guy?”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Geralt snapped, “and there was a huge mix up but now I’m stuck with Jaskier for a whole week.”</p>
<p>“And you haven’t told him yet?”</p>
<p>Geralt shook his head. How could he tell him? Jaskier was too happy and excited to be in Hawaii not to mention how elated he was to be with Geralt too. Geralt couldn’t tell him quite yet, he will though, maybe after the trip…</p>
<p>“Have you slept with him yet?” The question snapped Geralt out of his thoughts and he looked at Vesemir, bewildered. “Hey just asking,” he said defensively and Geralt felt the faintest of heat rise to his cheeks. </p>
<p>“I have not slept with-”</p>
<p>The sound of a lute nearby stopped Geralt from continuing on with his sentence. He really hoped he was hearing things, truly, for his sanity’s sake and for Jaskier’s sake. Slowly, he turned around.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Jaskier, of course, of fucking course showed up to the work party. And what was he wearing? He was dressed like he was from the Victorian Age with his powdered blue shirt with puffy sleeves. </p>
<p>“Please don’t start singing,” Geralt muttered to himself but as soon as he said that, Jaskier belted out into song, something Geralt didn’t recognize either. </p>
<p>“He sure is the life of the party,” Yennefer snickered nearby and Geralt ignored her, stomping off to where Jaskier was. </p>
<p>“And look here comes my boyfriend!” Jaskier sang with glee. “Oh lovely is he, my Geralt, my light my-”</p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt growled, “what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Did you really expect me to stay up in our room alone?” Jaskier continued to play his lute, straying away from Geralt, and made his way to Geralt’s coworkers.</p>
<p>Geralt knew he’d get fired, potentially. He already knew Yennefer was going to get the big promotion given at the end of the trip because she already fucked her way up, might as well do it again. But Geralt <i>needed</i> the promotion and he couldn’t let Jaskier ruin this for him.</p>
<p>“I knew something was off the moment you brought him here.” Geralt felt a sour taste in his mouth as he realized Yennefer was right next to him. “He seems like a sweet guy too, such a shame you really don’t like him. It would be even worse if Jaskier found out too,” she nudged at and Geralt glared at her. “Oh too touchy? Well you should’ve thought of that before-”</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>Yennefer shrugged. “Never said I wanted anything, but if you’re not going to tell Jaskier the truth then I will.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Geralt grumbled at her before stalking off. He needed to find more of those waiters carrying around alcohol…</p>
<p>After the worst two hours of his life, Istredd made his big announcement about the promotion, thankful for having everyone there, all that boring stuff, and Geralt retired to his room. He was slightly tipsy and all he wanted to do was sleep before he ordered dinner. </p>
<p>Geralt didn’t know where Jaskier was and frankly, he didn’t care. </p>
<p>He kicked off his shoes once he got to his room and undid his shirt, flopping down onto the bed. Geralt closed his eyes and breathed in the silence, </p>
<p>The silence was short-lived once Jaskier bursted into the room and flopped on the bed with Geralt. He lifted up Geralt’s arm and he groaned, opening his eyes and annoyingly staring at Jaskier’s grin. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You’re drunk and it’s adorable.”</p>
<p>Geralt huffed. “I’m not drunk. I only had five drinks, thank you very much.” He huffed again when Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair, but he wasn’t hating it. <br/>“You had more to drink than I did.” Jaskier laughed at that, but Geralt didn’t find the statement funny. </p>
<p>“I only had water because I don’t like being drunk when playing, it’s not a pretty picture.” Geralt rolled his eyes at that and Jaskier scoffed. “What do you have against a man and his lute?”</p>
<p>“It’s an odd instrument.”</p>
<p>“It’s an <i>interesting</i> instrument,” Jaskier corrected. “Not everyone plays them-”</p>
<p>“For a reason. Why did you come to the party anyway?”</p>
<p>Jaskier shrugged. “I wanted to and staying here is so boring if you’re not here too. Besides, all your coworkers are super nice.” He began humming a tune then, continuing to stroke Geralt’s hair.</p>
<p>“You consider this fun?”</p>
<p>“Being in your company?” Geralt grunted and Jaskier nodded. “I find it very fun, even if we don’t do anything, or don’t talk. Well, I’d be the one talking anyway. You don’t talk much, do you? My mother always said those who don’t talk much are good listeners. Do you consider yourself a good listener?”</p>
<p>“Do you?” Jaskier giggled and it was not the cutest thing Geralt had ever heard. That was what he was telling himself at least. “What? What’s so funny?” Jaskier shook his head, as if it was nothing. “Jaskier-”</p>
<p>“What?” He asked innocently and Geralt sat up a little, hovering over him. “Don’t give me that look, darling. You’re just...you’re not aware of how you are, are you?”</p>
<p>Geralt cocked an eyebrow. “Are you calling me dense?”</p>
<p>“I’m not saying you’re dense, but I’m saying you don’t know how great you are, do you? You’re good at things, Geralt. A lot of things really and you are an excellent listener. You have a good memory too, which is nice because I have one too. I’ve always been with people who are rather different from me, but we’re quite similar in some aspects.”</p>
<p>Geralt honestly could not believe what he was hearing. Jaskier thought they were similar? Geralt thought they were complete opposites of each other. Jaskier was loud, bubbly, the life of the party and Geralt was the wallflower, unfriendly yet observant in the corner. </p>
<p>“What other aspects?” Geralt asked, mainly out of curiosity at this point. He laid back down and Jaskier rested his head on his chest. His hair smelled of berries and flowers, the scent fitting perfectly with Jaskier.</p>
<p>“Well, we are both selfless people, or it appears to be that way at least,” Jaskier continued, “we both like animals, alcohol even though you like it a little too much,” he teased at, “and I’d say we balance each other out when we aren’t similar. You have all the attributes I want for a partner, plus additional ones as well which is a plus. Like if I could paint a picture of my ideal person, you would fit the mold.” </p>
<p>A fuzzy feeling with underlying guilt flowed into Geralt then and he honestly had no idea how to respond to that. Did he tell Jaskier how he felt about him now? Or would it seem forced? Would Geralt have to lie? He wasn’t always open to being vulnerable, not in his past relationships at least. Should Geralt tell him the truth now?</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t want someone who is similar to you?” Geralt asked, remembering how the other Julian was so similar to him.</p>
<p>“Heavens no, they’d be too annoying. To have someone always agree? Have someone always be on board? It doesn’t work for me and I definitely do not want to be dating someone like that, so I’m not.”</p>
<p>Geralt nodded, having it indicate what Jaskier said made sense to him. Perhaps he should give this a try? He highly doubted he’d ever see the other Julian again and Jaskier was the one he grew attached to over the time they have been texting, even if he thought he was talking to someone else. </p>
<p>“What was your first impression of me?” Jaskier asked, snapping Geralt out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>“Weird,” Geralt replied instantly without much thought and Jaskier laughed. </p>
<p>“Not personality wise.”</p>
<p>“You had nice eyes,” he admitted, getting those blue beauties to look at him now.  “Still do.” Jaskier smiled softly up at him, turning over to press a kiss to Geralt’s nose. </p>
<p>“Go on, I live for flattery.”</p>
<p>Geralt let out a small laugh. “You said your first impression, that was the first thing I noticed about you.”</p>
<p>“Okay but...second? Third? Hundredth?” Geralt laughed again and Jaskier swatted his chest. “Go on, Geralt please,” he begged. </p>
<p>“I’m not feeding your ego right now.”</p>
<p>Jaskier huffed dramatically. “Fine, be that way,” he turned away and rested his head on Geralt’s chest, running his hand up and down his chest. “May I ask you something?” Jaskier spoke after a couple of minutes of silence.</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“What happened with you and Yennefer?”</p>
<p>“She cheated on me after three years together with Istredd of all people. She claimed she always had feelings for him but I believed it was to earn a better position, and she did get one. I was about to propose to her too.”</p>
<p>No one knew the last fact, not even Vesemir. Geralt was ring browsing the day Yennefer told him she was having an affair and it was over. Her bags had already been packed two days before but Geralt didn’t notice and maybe if he did notice the little things he would have caught onto it sooner. Or prevented it even. </p>
<p>“Her stuff kept disappearing off of counters and I simply thought she was cleaning up after herself better, you know? Turns out she-she just-”</p>
<p>“She’s an idiot, Geralt,” Jaskier snapped. “She's an idiot and a terrible person who clearly didn’t deserve you.” Geralt nodded, not even sure why he was sharing this with Jaskier. Well, <i>oversharing</i> to be exact. Maybe he felt comfortable around Jaskier, or maybe it was the alcohol, he couldn’t tell. Jaskier turned over and rested his head in the crook of Geralt’s neck, pressing a kiss there. “I’ve been cheated on before too,” he admitted. “It wasn’t a serious relationship but still hurt nonetheless. Thought something was wrong with me, you know?”</p>
<p>Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier then, pressing a kiss to his head. “There isn’t.”</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Jaskier piped up more enthusiastically, “did you know there is a five star restaurant here? We <i>need</i> to go there for dinner tonight and then come back up here and do what we didn’t before,” he suggested and a small smile fell on Geralt’s face. </p>
<p>“Or now.”</p>
<p>“It is way too soon for dinner, it’s not even three yet and I’m not even hungry.”</p>
<p>“Not dinner, Jaskier,” Geralt pulled away slightly then, removing Jaskier from his neck so he could look him in the eyes. He rested his hand on his cheek and brushed his thumb against Jaskier’s lower lip. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Jaskier breathed, picking up on what Geralt was putting down. “In that case,” he moved himself to sit on Geralt’s lap, his fingers moving towards his buttons, “we should get this off.” Geralt began to lift Jaskier’s shirt, but he pushed his hands away. “Delicate darling,” he tisked and Jaskier himself took off his shirt.</p>
<p>“Where and why did you even buy that?”</p>
<p>“Thrift store and I bought it because blue goes with my eyes.”</p>
<p>“It’s hideous.”</p>
<p>Jaskier scoffed. “Says the man who only wears black and gray.”</p>
<p>“Black and gray goes with my hair,” Geralt teased and Jaskier laughed, pushing his shirt off and gently setting it aside. Geralt ran his hands over his soft skin, enjoying the feeling against his calloused palms. Jaskier shivered from his touch and Geralt smirked as he flipped them over to lay on top. He took Jaskier’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. His eyes sparkled as they looked into Geralt’s own and his heart beat a bit faster. He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t mind the feeling. </p>
<p>Jaskier continued to unbutton Geralt’s shirt while Geralt was lost in his eyes. He came down to earth when Jaskier ran his hand down his chest and rubbed the front of his pants. “Someone wants me,” he smirked and Geralt placed his palm on Jaskier’s crotch, gripping it hardly through his pants which made him moan.</p>
<p>“Can say the same for you.” </p>
<p>Geralt captured his lips then as he got Jaskier’s pants undone, teasing him through his boxers. Jaskier moaned against his mouth, breaking from the kiss to catch his breath and Geralt took the opportunity to nip at his neck. “Fuck,” Jaskier gasped as Geralt yanked his boxers off and began to stroke his cock. </p>
<p>He arched into Geralt’s touch, seeming to become more eager and impatient with each stroke. “Patience,” Geralt murmured against his neck, moving to kiss the other side.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” Jaskier whined, “please hurry up and-”</p>
<p>The sudden knock at the door made them both freeze. Geralt pushed himself up and glanced at the door, peering at it as if he could look through it to see who was knocking. </p>
<p>“I’ll be-”</p>
<p>“Ignore it and they might go away,” Jaskier told him and Geralt nodded, leaning down to kiss him but he suddenly felt his gut twist.</p>
<p>“Geralt,” he heard on the other side of the door, recognizing Yennefer’s voice which explained the sudden bad feeling he felt. “I know you’re in there and I want to talk with you.”</p>
<p>Geralt bit down on the inside of his cheek, debating what to do. He knew Yennefer didn’t really have anything important to say and he wasn’t the least bit curious to find out what she wanted either.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it,” Jaskier announced to Geralt’s stoic state, snapping him out of his thoughts. He squirmed out of Geralt’s grasp and grabbed a bathrobe before answering the door. “Geralt is in the shower,” he heard Jaskier say, “do you need something?”</p>
<p>Yennefer cleared her throat. “I need to speak with him, it’s important.”</p>
<p>“I’d be happy to-”</p>
<p>“Geralt needs to hear it directly from me,” she snapped and Geralt rolled his eyes. “Tell him to meet me at the bar within an hour, alright?” Yennefer clipped and Jaskier closed the door then, returning to bed.</p>
<p>“Where were we?” Jaskier asked and Geralt already had himself on top again, undoing Jaskier’s robe. “You know it’s a bit unfair that I’m completely naked and you still have pants on,” he pointed out and Geralt laughed.</p>
<p>He took his pants off and kicked them off the bed. “Better?” Jaskier nodded and Geralt pulled him into a searing kiss, biting his lip too. Jaskier moaned against his mouth and wrapped his legs around Geralt’s lower back. Jaskier was being quite eager and impatient again, so Geralt got a move on. </p>
<p>He carefully prepared Jaskier until he was nearly begging for Geralt’s cock, and Geralt obliged and fucked him. It had been a while for Geralt so he felt bad with finishing rather quickly, but Jaskier didn’t seem to mind or really care. He came within three strokes of Geralt’s hand shortly after, making him blissfully smile up at Geralt.</p>
<p>“We are certainly going again,” Jaskier said breathlessly and Geralt laughed, not hating the thought of that at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OKAY next chapter is dinner plus more sex where Geralt will last longer (give the guy a break it’s been awhile...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit short and I promise the next one will be longer!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what is the point of this vacation?” Jaskier asked as he took a sip of his Merlot before cutting into his steak. “Are you supposed to build some trust stuff with your coworkers?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged, taking a long sip of his own drink, which was some bourbon because he would never drink wine regardless of how well it went with his steak. “Yes and no. I’m sure Istredd wants us to bond with each other or whatever so when we get back we have an even better work environment, but the rest is mainly to earn the promotion which is double of what we’re making now.”</p><p>“Do you think you’ll get it?” Geralt shook his head. “Why not?”</p><p>“There’s only one person getting it and Istredd knows that, but I think he’s purely entertained by watching people try.”</p><p>Jaskier’s face turned up in disgust. “Well that’s complete bullshit.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Geralt sighed as he ate more of his dinner. He still would try his best to earn the promotion too, but Geralt knew it would go to Yennefer, everyone knew it as well but they all hoped it wouldn’t.</p><p>“Do you like it? Your job?”</p><p>Geralt snorted. “Hell no.”</p><p>“Then why not quit?”</p><p>“Because a boring office job pays the bills.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded in understanding, leaning his head against his hand as he stared at Geralt. His eyes were soft and reflected off the light in a way that made them stand out even more. “I’d quit, if I were you,” he told him nonchalantly as he drank down more of his wine. </p><p>Geralt almost forgot what they were talking about for a minute as he watched Jaskier drink more wine. The way his throat bobbed caught Geralt’s eye for some reason, but he shook his head at himself and came back to the present. “Easier said than done.”</p><p>“True but, why stay in a situation if you’re unhappy? You can always find a new job that’s not so...boring.”</p><p>“And do what? Learn to play the lute?”</p><p>Jaskier laughed. “I can teach you actually, but I would have to charge you.”</p><p>“You’re kidding?” Jaskier shook his head and Geralt let out an amused huff. “You’re a lute teacher?”</p><p>“As well as other instruments, the lute just happens to be a personal favorite of mine.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well, my grandfather taught me how to play it and gave me my own for my tenth birthday. I was pretty good at it too and when he passed, I kept playing it as a way to remember him,” Jaskier smiled sadly to himself for a minute before clearing his throat and changing the subject. “So, what do you want to get for dessert?”</p><p>“I was thinking-”</p><p>“Hello Geralt.”</p><p>He froze instantly as Yennefer suddenly appeared, a drink in her hand. She was wearing a black, skin tight dress which was her usual attire.</p><p>“Yennefer,” Geralt replied without looking at her, occupying his attention with finishing what was left of his steak.</p><p>“May I speak with you for a moment, I’m sure your boyfriend won’t mind, right?”</p><p>Geralt scoffed as he looked back at her. “We’re in the middle of dinner, whatever it is can wait,” he snapped.</p><p>“Geralt it’s okay,” Jaskier spoke up then and Geralt’s eyes went back to him, seeing he was already standing up, “I’ll see you back in the room,” he kissed Geralt quickly goodbye before he could protest, and Yennefer took his seat.</p><p>“You seem fond of him.” Geralt rolled his eyes, not commenting on her statement. “I take it you haven’t told him yet?”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>Yennefer leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. “I want to talk.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Us.”</p><p>Geralt barked out a laugh. “There is no <i>us</i>, Yen. You made that perfectly clear when-”</p><p>“When I made a mistake,” she finished for him and Geralt rolled his eyes once more, finishing off his drink. “Look Geralt...I thought being with Istredd would make me happy but seeing you with that guy-”</p><p>“Jaskier.”</p><p>“Seeing you with <i>Jaskier</i> has made me realize how much I miss you. I want to give us another go, Geralt.”</p><p>Geralt shook his head, not really wanting to hear her too late love confession. If she said this to Geralt a week after they broke up, he might’ve said yes, but even then he would be uncertain.</p><p>The trust between them was broken completely and Geralt wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to build it back, or if he could either. Even prior to Yennefer cheating on him, they just didn’t work that well. Sure he was planning on marrying her, but he realized now he wasn’t sure if it was the best decision.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Yennefer gasped as she let out a laugh of bewilderment. “You’re really in love with Jaskier, aren’t you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s written all over your face,” she stared at him, amused. “He’s not even the right <i>person</i>, Geralt. But this is, right?” Yennefer pulled out her phone, showing Geralt a picture of Julian from the airport. “He’s a mechanical engineer, a pretty good one too, did you know that? He doesn’t seem to be your type either, but Jaskier certainly is not.”</p><p>“Like you are?”</p><p>Yennefer shrugged. “More than they are. Look Geralt, once you tell Jaskier the truth he’s not going to forgive you, and I highly doubt Julian would be interested either. So there’s only-”</p><p>“I’d sooner fuck Vesemir,” Geralt brisked before pushing himself up from his seat and leaving the table. He stomped over to the elevators and quickly got inside one before Yennefer could follow him. Geralt leaned against the elevator wall as it rode up, closing his eyes. </p><p>
  <i>You’re really in love with Jaskier, aren’t you?</i>
</p><p>He opened his eyes when the elevator dinged, arriving at his floor and walking to his room. Geralt took his key out of his back pocket and opened the door, finding Jaskier laying on the bed, flipping through a black booklet. </p><p>“Oh good you’re back,” Jaskier said without tearing his eyes away, “I’m debating between the chocolate covered strawberries with champagne or the chocolate soufflé, or the chocolate lava cake. They have a lot of chocolate desserts, oh and lemon tarts and apple pie with ice cream. Maybe we should get one of each because I do have a sweet tooth,” he rambled on before looking at Geralt. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Geralt brushed it off as it was nothing, joining Jaskier in bed and wrapping his arm around him. “Whichever you want,” he sighed, glancing at the menu and skimming over the options. </p><p>Jaskier closed the menu and set it aside, moving into Geralt’s lap. He took his face in his hands and studied him rather intensely. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“There isn’t much to talk about,” he told him truthfully, running his hand through Jaskier’s hair. “Yennefer’s jealous of you.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed. “You’re kidding.”</p><p>“Not.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Jaskier hummed. “I take it she wants you back then?” Geralt nodded. “But you said no?”</p><p>“Of course I said no, I don’t want Yennefer back and I’m very happy with you,” Geralt blurted without even realizing, feeling lost for words at his sudden embarrassment. </p><p>Jaskier’s eyes lit up then and he smiled warmly at Geralt. “I knew you were a softie underneath,” he giggled and Geralt playfully rolled his eyes. “Oh c’mon darling, it’s cute.”</p><p>Geralt hummed. “Did you decide on dessert yet?”</p><p>“Smooth subject change and no, I didn’t. One of everything?”</p><p>“Jaskier, we're not getting one of everything. Pick two.”</p><p>“Three,” Jaskier negotiated and Geralt sighed. “All the chocolate ones.”</p><p>“Fine, but you’re ordering it.” Jaskier beamed and reached over Geralt to order it. “It'll be here in twenty,” he told him when he hung up. “So...what are we doing tomorrow?” Geralt hummed again, trying to think of what Istredd wanted them to do. As soon as he remembered, he groaned. “That noise indicates it’s fun-”</p><p>“It’s shark diving.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes lit up in excitement. Geralt didn’t even have to ask, he knew he was coming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Yen wants Geralt back and they’re going shark diving...this should be interesting :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did I start a new fic? Yes, yes I did but uh sorry for the wait!! Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you not own anything that’s not black?” Jaskier asked as Geralt stepped out in his black swim trunks with a hotel towel over his shoulder and an undone shirt over himself. </p><p>“Do you not own anything that’s not skin tight?” Geralt bit back as he nodded towards Jaskier’s bright blue swim trunks which <i>really</i> hugged his ass. </p><p>Jaskier shrugged as he slipped on his sandals which resembled ordinary flip flops. “Didn't seem to bother you before,” he poked at and Geralt rolled his eyes as he made his way over to him, grabbing at his ass and squeezing through the fabric. “Do that again and we may never leave this room,” he smirked as he pulled Geralt down into a kiss. </p><p>Before their lips could lock, a sudden knock arrived at their hotel door and Jaskier sighed sadly. Geralt gave him a chaste kiss before removing himself and walking over to the door. He secretly prayed it wasn’t Yennefer because he frankly didn’t want to deal with her, not after the bombshell she dropped onto him yesterday. Who did she think she was, trying to interfere with Geralt’s life after she willingly left it?</p><p>He took a deep breath as he put his hand on the knob, flooding with relief as he saw it was Vesemir. Vesemir, oddly for him, was wearing a bright red Hawaiian shirt along with yellow swim trunks and brown sandals similar to the ones Jaskier was wearing. </p><p>“It’s Vesemir,” Geralt announced to Jaskier as he stepped aside to let him in. Jaskier made a noise of excitement as he came over to hug Vesemir, who was a bit taken aback by the hug but reciprocated it nonetheless.</p><p>“Have you heard?” Vesemir asked once Jaskier removed himself. Well, he removed himself from Vesemir and placed himself on Geralt's side, which he didn’t mind. </p><p>“Heard what?”</p><p>“Istredd caught food poisoning last night so everything is cancelled until the presentation on Friday,” he explained and Geralt hummed. “Anyway I’m on my way to the beach and thought you two wanna join?” Geralt looked down at Jaskier who was already nodding.</p><p>“We would love to, come on!” Jaskier squealed as he took Geralt’s hand and the three of them went off. </p><p>When they got down to the beach, there were a lot of people there but enough room for them to be spread out. Geralt sat down in one of the chairs along with Vesemir while Jaskier ran straight towards the water. </p><p>Geralt watched as he dived right in, coming up to the surface quickly and waved at them before he went back under. “I know what you’re going to say,” he kept his eyes fixated on the water.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to say anything.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>Vesemir chuckled. “You like him, so what? Nothing wrong with that.” Geralt nodded as he turned his eyes away to look at Vesemir. “You've slept with him, haven’t you?” Geralt felt the heat rush to his cheeks and he looked down at the sand, but nodded again. </p><p>“Just twice,” he mumbled in clarification and Vesemir gagged. </p><p>“Didn’t need to know.”</p><p>“You asked.”</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>Geralt rolled back his shoulders and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of the water and peacefulness that surrounded him. “I really like him,” he admitted as he thought of Jaskier. He already felt the need for Jaskier to be right next to him but he was a few feet away. Since when did Geralt have separation anxiety?</p><p>“I can tell,” Vesemir had amusement in his tone and Geralt opened his eyes to look at him, seeing Vesemir had mimicked his laid back and closed eyes pose. He had a smirk on his face and Geralt hit him in the arm. “What?! It’s nice,” he grumbled as he rubbed the now sore spot on his pec, “you’re happier.”</p><p>Huh. Geralt never really noticed a change in his mood until Vesemir pointed it out just now. Jaskier made him happy because he was rather fun and lively to be around. He radiated positivity which was something Geralt needed. </p><p>A waft of lilac suddenly flooded his senses and Geralt gagged as his gut twisted, knowing that smell only belonged to one person. Why was she here?</p><p>“Hello boys,” Yennefer greeted as if on cue, taking it upon herself to lay down her towel in between Vesemir and Geralt’s chairs. “What are you two talking about?”</p><p>“I’m surprised you’re not burning,” Vesemir commented in reference to Yennefer being like a witch or a vampire and Geralt huffed out a faint laugh. “Is Istredd feeling better?”</p><p>Yennefer shrugged, the purple strap to her bikini top falling slightly as she did. “He’s having a combination of vomiting and diarrhea, there’s nothing I can do,” she commented rather blatantly. “He had crab last night while I opted for the salmon, that might've done it.” </p><p>“Lucky you,” Vesemir brisked, not caring at all. Geralt chose to listen rather than speak, smiling to himself as Jaskier got out of the water and began walking towards him. </p><p>Geralt removed his towel from his shoulder, not that he was going to use it anyway, and gave it to Jaskier since he realized he didn’t bring his own. Jaskier beamed as he dried off his hair and part of his torso before placing the towel around his neck and finding the best seat was Geralt’s lap.</p><p>“Have fun?” Geralt ran a hand through his soaking wet hair and Jaskier nodded. Mindlessly, he pulled him into a soft kiss, forgetting entirely of their company. Jaskier’s lips tasted salty like the ocean, but that didn’t stop Geralt from stealing another or two before pulling away. </p><p>Fuck he really was head over heels.</p><p>“Alright,” Vesemir declared as he got up to stretch. “I’m heading to the bar, Geralt, your usual?” Geralt nodded as he hugged Jaskier closer to him, receiving a giggle from him in return. “Jaskier?”</p><p>“I’ll have what Geralt’s having,” he replied without peeling his eyes away from Geralt’s face. “I was thinking since you don’t have any work things, we should do...things.”</p><p>Geralt laughed. “What kind of things?”</p><p>“What’s there to do in Hawaii?”</p><p>“Lots actually,” Yennefer chimed in, “most are water activities like scuba diving, sailing, surfing. I think you can go sightseeing too? Istredd and I went parasailing and it was quite fun. But Geralt doesn’t do fun, he’s a bit boring,” she brisked even though Geralt was unbothered by her attempt at a jab. </p><p>“I think boring is fun,” Jaskier stated simply as he leaned into Geralt more. His body was cold due to the water so Geralt wrapped his arms around him even tighter to warm him up. He pressed a kiss into his wet hair, smiling against it. “Besides, no matter what we do I always have fun because I’m with Geralt,” he bragged and was it odd he was getting turned on from this? </p><p>Probably.</p><p>“Whatever,” Yennefer mumbled before she stood up and walked off into the water. </p><p>“I can practically smell the envy off of her,” Jaskier shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Geralt and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “You’re just <i>so</i> desirable, Geralt,” he mused. </p><p>“Like you aren’t?”</p><p>Jaskier shrugged, pressing a kiss near his ear. “I’m not the one who has people nearly fighting for him.”</p><p>“She’s a bit too late.”</p><p>Vesemir returned then, handing Geralt and Jaskier whiskey sours before sitting down. “She has some nerve,” he huffed before taking a sip of his own drink which appeared to be some fruity cocktail. </p><p>“That's Yennefer,” Geralt took a sip of his own drink then, finding it rather refreshing. Jaskier seemed to enjoy it as well since he drank the whole thing down in one gulp, or he was rather thirsty. </p><p>“You ready for the presentation?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”</p><p>“What’s the presentation about?” Jaskier asked as he ate the cherry of his drink. The way his lips moved around it sent thrills up Geralt’s spine. What was wrong with him? He usually could contain himself pretty well.</p><p>Vesemir went on to explain their presentation which was a coming up with a new idea for their company. Geralt’s idea was to make an app to have their company more available and he was certain no one else thought of that either. He tuned out of what Vesemir was saying though, focusing too much on Jaskier. </p><p>He didn’t even notice Yennefer returning.</p><p>Jaskier wished Vesemir luck on his presentation before his attention landed back on Geralt. “Wanna head back? I’m getting hungry,” Geralt nodded and Vesemir shot Geralt a look as he left, not wanting to be left alone with Yennefer. He gave him a sad look in apology as he took Jaskier’s hand and walked back towards the hotel.  “Wanna visit a volcano later? I always wanted to see one because they’re absolutely exquisite and-”</p><p>“Geralt!” </p><p>Geralt halted in his path as his eyes landed on...Julian?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ruh roh, Julian is now in Hawaii...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Geralt, who is that?” Jaskier asked and Geralt looked between Jaskier and Julian. This was inevitable, wasn’t it? Geralt was fucked, truly, but he couldn’t think of anything to say. “Geralt,” Jaskier repeated a bit more firmly and Geralt could only stare at him with remorse. “Who is that?”</p><p>Jaskier was looking at him so softly it ate Geralt up inside. This whole thing was a mistake, he should’ve told Jaskier the truth from the start but in a way he was glad he didn’t because he would’ve never fallen for Jaskier the way he did.</p><p>Geralt took a deep breath. He could do this. He could be honest. It would hurt Jaskier and that was something Geralt didn’t want to do, but it was best Jaskier heard it from him of all people. Who knew if Yennefer was lurking around or not to intervene…</p><p>“There was a mixup,” Geralt began and Jaskier cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“A mixup? With what?”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“You two,” he gestured between Jaskier and Julian, who looked rather confused. “I thought he was you, while we were texting,” Geralt confessed and Jaskier didn’t even blink. “Jaskier-”</p><p>Jaskier shook his head, his eyes beginning to shine with tears. “So I was your <i>mistake</i>?” He spat, his voice sounding on the verge of tears. “You didn’t want to be with me, did you? You know, I thought you didn’t reach out after a while because you were busy but-but this whole time I wasn’t even an option, was I?” Jaskier bit down on his lip as he shook his head at himself, glaring at Geralt,</p><p>“Everything I've felt-”</p><p>“Was a lie,” Jaskier finished for him, not even letting Geralt get a chance to speak. “You-You don’t get to stand here and tell me what you felt was real, not after that Geralt. Not after you-Were you ever going to call for a second date?” Geralt’s throat went dry and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. “You know what? I already know my answer,” Jaskier’s eyes went to Julian then, “He’s all yours.”</p><p>Geralt watched as Jaskier walked away and out of sight, but he didn’t go after him. He wanted to, god did he want to but he couldn’t since nothing he could say or do would make Jaskier forgive him.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Um Geralt?” Geralt came out of his thoughts and forgot Julian was still there, standing a bit awkwardly. He was smiling shyly at him and looked highly confused. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>Geralt snorted at the question. What a dumb fucking thing to ask. Was he alright? Of course he wasn’t alright! The man he loved-</p><p>Oh fuck he really did love Jaskier. </p><p>Well, not that it mattered now since Jaskier hated him. Geralt was never going to see him again and the thought alone caused an ache to form in his chest. Damnit.</p><p>Before Geralt even knew what he was doing, he was running over to the elevators and frantically pressing the button to make it come down faster. He grew too impatient and opted for the stairs, quickly running up multiple flights on pure adrenaline. Once he reached his floor, he made a b-line towards his room.</p><p>He took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out his keycard and unlocking the door. The room was quiet and neat due to room service dropping by, but Jaskier was nowhere in sight. </p><p>Geralt sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, the ache in his chest only getting worse. He had this coming, he <i>knew</i> he did, but shit it still hurt like Hell.</p><div class="center">
  <p>One month later…</p>
</div><b>Geralt:</b><i> I’m sorry</i><p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i>I miss you</i>
</p><p><b>Geralt:</b><i>Call me</i> </p><p>
  <b>Geralt:</b>
  <i>Please</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Jaskier:</b>
  <i> STOP TEXTING ME</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Geralt huffed and threw his phone to the side, drinking down his fifth? sixth? bottle of whiskey within the past week. On top of everything that happened in Hawaii, he didn’t get the promotion but Yennefer did which was no surprise to anyone, and Geralt also got fired.</p><p>So instead of not having Jaskier in his life anymore which was his own fault, he was also unemployed, borderline broke, and completely fucked. He hadn’t left his house in days except to get food for Roach and more liquor, and he had been ignoring most of Vesemir’s calls and texts. </p><p>What had his life come to? Maybe Geralt did deserve for this to happen to him but a part of him didn’t regret it. Maybe he should tell that to Jaskier. Geralt really didn’t tell him the complete and honest truth, but he should...</p><p>He was drunk, but the drunk ideas were always the best ones, weren’t they? Well, this idea was terrible and wouldn’t necessarily work, but Geralt would most certainly try. He would have to do some digging, spend some time on this, but he would find Jaskier again.</p><p>Shit he sounded like a stalker, didn’t he? </p><p>Nonetheless, Geralt grabbed his phone and downloaded pretty much every free dating app there was and got to work. </p><p>After about two days which was a miracle in itself, Geralt found Jaskier on one of the dating apps, but luckily he faked his name and had no pictures so Jaskier wouldn’t know it was him. Was it wrong? Highly, but Geralt had to fix this.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Jaskier grunted at the location Tim sent since it was the exact same spot he and Geralt had their first date. He told himself he wasn’t going to think about Geralt anymore and he didn’t, rarely. He only thought about him when he texted but Geralt hadn’t texted him within the past few weeks so that was a good sign, right?<p>...right?</p><p>He hated to admit it to himself but a small part of Jaskier missed Geralt...okay a rather large part but Geralt lied! He lied and broke Jaskier’s heart and did unforgivable things, but part of him hoped they shared some authentic moments together. Not everything Geralt said would’ve been a lie, right? Or was Jaskier giving him the benefit of the doubt? </p><p>Probably.</p><p>He shook himself out of his thoughts and finished doing his hair before grabbing his keys and leaving. He hoped this Tim guy was decent and maybe Jaskier would get along well with him and it could turn into something...but that was wishful thinking. He wasn’t even sure why he agreed to go on the date. Mainly to get out of the house, hopefully have a free meal, and potentially get over Geralt entirely.</p><p>Jaskier took his time driving to the restaurant and started feeling butterflies when he got closer. He was always nervous before first dates so he didn’t think much of it. Just as he parked, his phone chimed. </p><p>
  <b>Tim:</b>
  <i> At the bar, green shirt :)</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath as he got out of his car and locked it behind him, walking into the restaurant. Jaskier made his way towards the bar and saw a tall, slender man with bright blond hair at the bar in a green shirt. </p><p>Not his type, but worth a shot.</p><p>Jaskier rolled back his shoulders and walked up to the man, forcing a smile. “Well Tim I’m not a bar kind of person but I am a you kind of person,” he laughed at his own terrible joke and the man turned to him, confused. </p><p>“Brad,” the man corrected and Jaskier frowned.</p><p>“But you texted me,” Jaskier muttered and showed Brad his phone. Brad squinted at it and shook his head.</p><p>“Sorry man, not me,” he gave Jaskier a small smile before turning back to his drink.</p><p>“It was me.” </p><p>Jaskier froze immediately as he recognized that voice. It couldn’t be...could it? He slowly turned around and low and behold was Geralt. He looked the same as Jaskier had last seen him except this time he had a beard coming in. It looked good, kinda hot if Jaskier was being completely honest, but he was still pissed.</p><p>“Are you stalking me now?” Jaskier rolled his eyes at him and began to leave, but Geralt put his arm on him to halt him.</p><p>“Five minutes. Please.”</p><p>Jaskier huffed. “One.”</p><p>“Four.”</p><p>“One,” Jaskier repeated and Geralt huffed himself.</p><p>“I don’t regret what happened.”</p><p>Jaskier barked out a laugh. “That’s a great thing to say after all this time-”</p><p>“Because if I didn’t do it I would’ve never fallen in love with you.”</p><p>Jaskier’s chest warmed at his words but he ignored the feeling as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You think that just miraculously fixes everything? You still lied Geralt, not just to me but to Julian too! And-And you can’t just walk up in here and try to win me back because it won’t work,” Jaskier shook his head, standing his ground.</p><p>Geralt nodded in understanding, his eyes locked with his. “I am sorry, Jaskier but just know, I never faked anything with you. I love you,” he said genuinely and Jaskier groaned.</p><p>“I hate you, truly I hate you but you sir are going to buy me dinner, okay? We are going to get the most delicious meal and then you’re going to take me back to your apartment and then I’m going to meet Roach because I <i>love</i> dogs. And I will love your dog because she’s yours and-Fuck Geralt I love you too. I’m still pissed though.”</p><p>Geralt shrugged and stepped forward, pulling Jaskier close to him. “I’ll take it,” he sealed with a kiss and everything felt right again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading this I’m glad you all enjoyed!!! I have another Geraskier Fic coming hopefully soon!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you know where this is going then well...see you in the next chapter!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>